Up on the mountain level 55
by lia200304
Summary: Lizabeth and Kirito in the hole up the mountian thanks to the dragon that eats crystals! Its going to be a long night. :D check out episode 7!


**AN:This is an erperiment done from what I have seen so far on Sword art online anime! I am in love with it! This is Lizabeth/Kirito set in episode 7 '_The Temperature of the Heart'_ this is a oneshot! **

**Rated: k**

**Western Mountian 55****th**** floor:**

Liz and Kirito were in a hole because the dragon that eats crystals, saw Lizabeth despite Kirito said to remain hidden and went after her. But thanks to Kirito's quick thinking, there they were, warm, in sleeping bags with a lamp giving them light but in a hole. After a little talk, Kirito held Lizabeths hand and they both fell asleep.

Lizabeth woke up with a start, she was having a dream about her real life and the last time she was with a boy like Kirito. She moves a little and realizes that she is still holding hands with Kirito. Blushing a deep red, she slowly lets go and puts her almost frozen hand in the sleeping bag. Looking up to the beginging of the hole, she saw many stars and gasped when she saw a shooting star.

"Are you okay there Lizabeth?"

"Huh! Oh sorry Kirito! I thought you were asleep! I was just looking at the stars. Sorry I woke you up."

" No that is fine, I wasn't really asleep anyways. So is that why you gasped? I thought you saw the dragon."

"Nope! I saw a shooting star. I never saw one before living in the city and was in complete shock that I would see one in the game."

"Hm well the game is supposed to be real so I am not surprised that they would have stars like that for us to see. Well now lets go back to sleep. We have to figure out a way out of here tomorrow! Goodnight Lizabeth."

Lizabeth looked up at the stars again. After a couple of minutes, she started to shiver. Even though she was in a heavy coat that Kirito gave her when they started up the mountain, and the sleeping bag, she was still cold! Blushing a deep red again and hoping he wouldn't see, Lizabeth scoots over to Kirito and pokes him in the face.

"Hm?"

"Kirito, I am still cold. Could we…um..maybe?"

"You want to share the sleeping bag? Is that it?"

"Um yes. If you don't mind…I mean-"

"No its fine. I didn't realize how cold it was going to be up here. Hope on in."

Lizabeth sloly unzips her sleeping bag and crawls into Kirito while he gets out, unzips the other sleeping bag all the way, lays it on top of the one they are using and grabs a pillow from his inventory. Once settled back into the sleeping bag, Kirito starts to doze off. Lizabeth waits for what seems like forever before whispering.

"_Thanks Kirito for everything. You have a kind heart and I we just met but I like you more than just friends. Sweet dreams my black knight in shining armor."_

Kirito smiles as he listens to what Lizabeth says and waits till he hears her breathing even out before wrapping his arms around her and snuggling with her. Lizabeth thinking this is a dream, smiles in her sleep and snuggles closer.

**Back at the blacksmith shop:**

Seeing Asuna turning red and denying everything in front of Kirito, made Lizabeth's heart hurt a lot. Just watching the exchange between the both of them made it so bad that she ran away to hide under the bridge helped ease the pain a little. But when he came looking for her, it make the pain come back ten times worse but she had an understanding on to where she stands with him. It still hurts but she decided to ignore her feelings for Kirito, for now. As she watched then walk away to go back to the frontlines, Lizabeth sighed and looked towards the sky.

'_Just wait Kirito, once we are out of this game, I am going to find you and friend you. It might hurt for a while but it will be worth it once this hell game ends. Take care of him Asuna'_

Lizabeth heads back in to make more swords for more customers.

**AN: okay so this is short and sweet! After watching episode 7 last night I knew I just had to do a short and sweet one about Lizabeth! Oh and sorry for those that are wondering why my the big bang theory story is missing from here, I got introuble a while back and thinking that if I didn't delete my M rating fics along with the songfics, I would no longer have an account! But have no fear! I am editing chapter 3 (Sheldon/penny car scene) to make it Rating T so I can post it again! So stay tuned!**


End file.
